peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain K. Rool, Admiral Skurvy, their Pirates, and the Sharpedo/Neverland's Greatest Criminal Minds
(In Neverland, which is a beautiful small island, was a pirate ship docked in the south lagoon. And on board, all the pirates are heard singing) Pirates: Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life A-rovin’ over the sea Give me a career As a buccaneer It’s the life of a pirate for me Oh, a life of a pirate for me (On the ship, there were various villains on board, doing their usual business such as swabbing the deck and doing busy things, and they were Captain K. Rool and Admiral Skurvy’s crew. And here comes the introductions. The first crew member was a large, sinewy Gigantopithecus with yellow eyes — with a red iris — four limbs consisting hands, yellowing claw-nails, a scalp of black hair which resembled a tricorne hat and a graying beard on his face, which was topped with a mouth full of gold and yellowing uneven teeth, and back fur tapering over his frame at the back, resembling a pirate captain's coat. The second crew member is a large, blubbery British-accented elephant seal with green eyes, a fat build, a gray hide peppered with a few barnacles, short trunk-like snout, tusks and stubby flippers, and wearing a bandanna made of kelp atop his head, with tattoos on the back of his head. The third crew member is a small rabbit with brown eyes, a pink nose, large floppy ears, one of which he wore an earring made of a seashell on, gray fur with a white underbelly, and wearing a long leaf draped around his midriff, and uneven teeth, notably a pair of large buckteeth. The fourth crew member is an Indian badger with hazel eyes, black and white fur, a black nose, and sharp teeth and claws. The fifth crew member is a Procoptodon with blue eyes, a short face, a long tail, grasping forearms, a pouch, long legs — which sported one hoof-like toe each — and a gray and violet striped pelt with a whitish underbelly. The sixth crew member is a blue-footed booby from the south of France with blue eyes, a French accent, battered gray feathers, a long horned beak, vivid blue feet, and bright red feathers — with white dots — on the top of his head. The seventh crew member is a large, thickly-built boar with brown eyes, five tusks of different sizes along his long snout, short, bristly, red and gray striped fur, cloven-hoofed feet, a sizable reddish mane, and brownish gray facial hair. They are Captain Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Gupta, Raz, Silas, and Dobson respectively. The eighth crew member is an evil version of Darkwing Duck with white feathers, light blue eyes, an orange beak and webbed feet, and wearing a red long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, a yellow long-sleeved coat with four black buttons, a black mask, a red fedora with a red ribbon, and a black cape with a red color inside. The ninth crew member is a humanoid half-duck, half-plant creature with green feathers, an orange beak, vines for arms, leaves for hands, brown root legs, purple hair, and blue eyes. The tenth crew member is a humanoid rat with peach skin, small eyes, white buckteeth, small whiskers, a black nose, and wearing a yellow and orange plug hat, dark blue goggles, a battery pack, turquoise rubber gloves, turquoise boots, and a yellow long-sleeved jumpsuit. The eleventh crew member is a humanoid duck with white feathers, an orange beak and webbed feet, short light brown hair on the top of his head, and wearing a red and purple jester hat — both with jingle bells and acts life a mask — a pale blue court ruff around his neck, white gloves, a purple knee-length jumpsuit with long orange sleeves — one with red polka dots and another with red stripes — and red shoes. The twelfth crew member is a blue water-like humanoid dog. They are Negaduck, Bushroot, Megavolt, Quackerjack, and Liquidator respectively. The thirteenth crew member is a light orange furred humanoid wolf with dark brown eyebrows, a black nose, and wearing a blue long-sleeved jacket with red rims and eight yellow buttons, a red sash belt, light blue pants that is rolled by the ankles, and dark blue boots. The fourteenth crew member is a humanoid, weasel-like dog with light brown fur, dark brown eyebrows, a tan muzzle and underbelly, a dark brown nose, whiskers, and wearing purple vest with dark red trimming, a pair of dark red spiky wrist-collars, and a white hat with a pair of purple goggles. The fifteenth crew member is a big, muscular, humanoid dog with gray fur, yellow eyes, a tan muzzle, a black nose, and wearing a massive blue ascot, a black magician-themed hat with a purple feather, and a red sleeveless tunic over a white long-sleeved sweater. The sixteenth crew member is a short humanoid dog with taupe fur, a tan muzzle, yellow eyes, a black nose, thick black eyebrows, and wearing a brown flightcap, a patched yellow long-sleeved jacket, and a reddish orange long-sleeved sweater. They are Don Karnage, Mad Dog, Dumptruck, and Gibber respectively. The seventeenth crew member is a tall, old, fat, humanoid wolf with tan fur, a black nose, a long, bluish gray beard, beady black eyes, blackish gray mustache, and wearing a dark blue long-sleeved robe trimmed with yellow, light blue, and purple, plus a hood that covered his head, an orange slash around the waist, a dark blue cape with dark red inside with its collar that sticks up like Dracula's cape and brown shoes, a strange looking green jewel with a gold rim, and a brown ribbon around his neck. He is Merlock. The eighteenth crew member is a humanoid dog with light brown fur, a black nose, and wearing a light yellow turban, a white long-sleeved, loose shirt, a mint green vest, a light gray calf-length Arabian pants, mint green stockings, light gray shoes, and a red sash around his waist. He is Dijon, Merlock's henchman. The nineteenth crew member is a 35 year old man with short black hair, a handlebar mustache, and wearing a long blue long-sleeved duster overcoat often worn by early motorists, a white long-sleeved dress shirt, tan pants, matching suspenders, long red gloves, black boots, and a large striped hat with driving goggles attached to it. He is Dick Dastardly. The twentieth crew member is a humanoid dog with floppy black ears, light greenish brown fur, a black nose, sharp teeth, and wearing an orange red collar. He is Muttley, Dick's henchman. The twenty-first crew member is a short joker-looking guy wearing a violet and golden joker hat with three yellow jewels, a violet and golden long-sleeved cloak, black pants, black shoes, hot pink lipstick, black gloves and a black and white mask with yellow eyes. He is Dimentio. The twenty-second crew member is a muscular humanoid penguin with black and white feathers, slate blue feathers on the head, and a dark orange beak with a red tip on the nose, pale orange webbed feet, and is wearing a red cape, and black pants with a light lavender sash with a yellow buckle. He is Drake, the brute muscle member of the crew and a self-proclaimed lady’s man. The twenty-third crew member is a humanoid rat with gray fur, yellow eyes — with a green iris — a black nose, mustache-styled whiskers, sharp teeth, and wearing a pinkish-purple long-sleeved shirt, a dark red sleeveless tunic, a black belt with a gold buckle, and a black cape with dark indigo trimming. He is Jenner. The twenty-fourth crew member is another humanoid rat with pale brown fur — with a gray 5:00 shadow — short black combed hair, a long pink red rat tail sticking out of his rear side of his pants, and a big pink red nose, and wearing a black opera-like suit, a black cape with red trimming, a pink and purple striped tie, white opera gloves, a gray sleeveless button-up vest, black pants, and black shoes. He is Professor Ratigan. The twenty-fifth crew member is a tall figure with dark blue skin and yellow eyes and wearing a large white top hat, a blue and white sleeveless cloak held by a ruby brooch, a white long-sleeved suit, a pair of white gloves, a monocle, and sometimes carried a scepter with a blue diamond on it. He is Count Bleck. The twenty-sixth crew member is a cross between a sorcerer and a corpse with green skin, short black ponytailed hair, yellow eyes, a long black beard, crooked teeth, sharp nails, and wearing a brown long-sleeved hooded monk's robe and black boots. He is Rasputin. The twenty-seventh crew member is a 33 year old man with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and wearing black tinted glasses, a brown long-sleeved suit, a white long-sleeved shirt, dark brown shoes, and a pale yellow cravat. He is Muska. The twenty-eighth crew member is a red and black spider-like creature with crab legs, yellow eyes, long arms with pincers, short white sideburns, and wearing a purple long-sleeved coat and a dark red bandana on his head. He is Scroop. The twenty-ninth crew member is a 54 year old, muscular man with a briefly careworn face, gray balding hair with each white streak on both side, brown eyes, thick black eyebrows, and wearing a tan tanktop, olive green pants, and brown boots. He is Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke. The thirtieth crew member is a short, fluffy, obese, rabbit-like space creature with white fur, red eyes, a white bucktooth, long ears with pink innards, a pink nose, a gray bushy tip on his tail, and wearing a red cape with a gold "H" brooch attached to the throat. He is Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel. The thirty-first crew member is a human man with small short two orange side mustaches, short brown hair, and is wearing a gold helmet with gold goggles with round blue sight glasses, a red cape, a blue tunic with a round gold torso-like armor, white gloves, blue pants, and umber brown boots. He is Hare. And the last crew member is a muscular white skeleton man, brown eyes, black hair and mustache, and wearing a white sombrero, a white long-sleeved shirt, a white long-sleeved suit, and white boots, and sometimes carries a guitar. He is Ernesto de la Cruz. Anyway, once the crew was done doing their works, they, except Negaduck and Quackerjack, went up to a Captain’s headquarter door with a crude drawing of their captain on it in an angry mood. The reason why they are angry; They want to leave Neverland and forget about killing Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS and they are sick of being stuck on the island. As they sang, they began to angrily throw knives at the drawing on the door) Pirates: Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life They never bury your bones For when it’s all over A jolly sea roger Drops in on his friend Davy Jones Oh.... (Then, the door opens to reveal two humans, a woman and a man, a Normal-type scratching cat Pokemon, three anthro male alligators and an anthro male crocodile. The woman has long hip-length magenta hair with a curl at the end, green eyes, and is wearing green orb earrings, a white cropped shirt with a red R on the front, a black cropped tanktop underneath, dark gray arm gloves, a white miniskirt, and dark gray leg boots. She is Jessie, K. Rool and Skurvy's first mate and a member of Team Rocket. The man has short chin-length light blue hair, light blue eyes, and is wearing a white shirt with a red R on the front, a black tanktop underneath, dark gray gloves, white pants with a purple rim around the waist, and dark gray boots. He is James, K. Rool and Skurvy's second mate and Jessie's partner in Team Rocket. The Normal-type scratching cat Pokemon has light beige fur, brown tips on the toes and curly tail, two whiskers on the forehead, two whiskers on each side of the cheeks, black ears with the interior colored pink, and has a oval-shaped gold coin on the forehead. He is Meowth, K. Rool and Skurvy's third mate and Jessie and James' partner in Team Rocket. The first anthro male alligator is a lime green humanoid gator with a yellow chest and belly spot, and wearing a dark green army helmet with three small yellow arrows pointing down on the front, a brown belt with three brown pouches on the front, and black boots. He is General Klump, K. Rool and Skurvy's clumsy, yet loyal, general and little brother respectively. The second anthro male alligator is a blue humanoid muscular gator with three white mohawk-like spikes on top of his head, a light blue chest and belly spot, and his wearing an army camouflage tanktop jumpsuit, silver bracelets, and a gray belt. He is Krusha, K. Rool and Skurvy's child-IQued, yet loyal, bodyguard. The last anthro male alligator is a light green humanoid gator that almost looks identical to K. Rool, and has a pale green chest and belly spot, an Italian accent, and is wearing a black bandana backwards around the neck with the white skull and crossbones symbol on the back, a black paper folded-shaped pirate hat also with a white skull and crossbones symbol on the front, and sometimes carries a curved sword. He is Kutlass, K. Rool and Skurvy's fourth mate. And the anthro male crocodile is a black humanoid gator with scrawny, but muscular arms, a light black chest and belly spot, a Russian accent, is wearing brown pants with a rope tied around the waist for support, and like Kutlass, he also carries a curved sword. He is Green Kroc, K. Rool and Skurvy's fifth mate. As they exited the captain and admiral’s headquarters, with James carrying a tray with a shaving kit, they finished singing the song with the pirates too) Mates and pirates: Oh, my good friend Davy Jones (Unaware of how angry the crew is, Team Rocket and the Kremling henchmen greeted them happily) Team Rocket: Good morning, shipmates! Kremlings: It’s a beautiful morning! (Suddenly, Don Karnage, Mad Dog, Dumptruck, and Gibber roughly yanked Team Rocket up to them) Don Karnage: And what’s good about it, Jessie, James, Meowth, Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, and Green Kroc?! Mad Dog: Especially when we’re on this island? Dumptruck: Yeah, there’s nothing good about it! (After Gibber nods silently in anger, the four tossed Team Rocket aside, bumping them into Klump and Krusha. Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Muttley then grabbed Klump and Dick pointed his sword at Klump’s belly) Dick: Here we are, collecting barnacles on this miserable island! Bushroot: Not to mention no booty to steal whatsoever! Megavolt: That's right! Liquidator: So boring around here! (They released Klump. As Krusha was about to recover, his nose got caught in Hamsterviel’s gun) Hamsterviel: While his captainship and admiralship plays ring around the rosy with Ash Ketchum! Muska: And one of his Lost Digimon Partner friends of his is more annoying than a talking macaw. Hare: Heck, one time they beat us, that friend wouldn’t shut up on his gloating on us! Rasputin: Especially with him insulting us! Krusha: Look out there, it might go off! (Krusha freed his nose from Hamsterviel's gun and stumbled back) Meowth: Well, excuse us for…! (Suddenly, Dimentio tied Team Rocket and the Kremlings’ necks up with some nooses and barely hung them) Dimentio: We want to get back to the business of looting ships! (Gutt and his crew then came up to them with their machetes) Gutt: Why, I even almost forgot to slit a throat! Squint: Especially when it comes to making our enemies like dead meat! Raz: Neither fish! Gupta: Or fowl! Silas: Exactly! Flynn: Or a goat, pig...! (After Gutt stomps on his flipper in annoyance to quiet him, they sliced their machetes on the nooses as if slitting a throat, freeing Team Rocket and the Kremlings, who recovered. After recovering, Team Rocket and the Kremlings glared at them) Green Kroc: Why not lash out at the captain and the admiral instead about your problems? Kutlass: That-a way…. Merlock: Because they will punish us with death! Dijon: Especially with their pet Digimon, Devidramon! Drake: I don’t like to be Digimon bait at all! Jessie: So what?! Go talk to him! Bleck: (Throwing his knife at them) Then you better drop it to them! (Team Rocket and the Kremlings dodged the knife. Then the crew began throwing their knives at them, making them dodge them too as they hurried up the stairs) Ernesto: Tell him we want to go back to sea, understand?! (On “Understand,” he throws his dagger at Meowth, but he dodged. The pirates laugh sneeringly at them. Team Rocket and the Kremlings glared at the pirates. They then secretly stuck their tongues out at them and walked away with James still carrying the shaving kit tray. Once on the way to their captain and admiral, they began talking) Jessie: The crew is so immature! James: I agree! Green Kroc: (Mockingly) “Then you better drop it to them.” (In his real angry voice) Who does he and the crew think they are?! Meowth: Anyway, let’s just go talk to the captain and the admiral about this and they’ll stop! (Meowth nods in agreement and they continued to their captain and admiral. On the top deck of the ship, the captain himself is reading a map of Neverland on his desk with his partner looking with him. The captain is a a green humanoid gator who sometimes has a huge bloodshot eye tick on the left eye, a gold chest and belly spot, and white nail claws, and is wearing a huge red cape with yellow rims on the bottom attached to a blue crystal, gold bracelets, and a gold crown on his head, that is sometimes used as a boomerang, and has a silver hook in place of his left hand. He is King K. Rool, or Captain K. Rool as he’s called here. His partner is an orange humanoid gator with a light orange chest and belly spot, and is wearing a black captain hat with a white gator-like skull and crossbones image on the front, a gold hoop earring on his right ear, if he has any, a black belt with a silver buckle, black boots, and sometimes carries a black metallic handcannon. He is Kaptain Skurvy, or Admiral Skurvy as he's called here. Anyway, K. Rool and Skurvy got annoyed and angry while they read the Neverland map on the desk) K. Rool: Blast that Ash Ketchum, and his friends, Pikachu and NiGHTS, too! Skurvy: I completely agree, K. Rool. If only we could find their hideout, we’d trap them in there! K. Rool: I know, Skurvy, but where is it? Skurvy: Hmm, Mermaid Lagoon? No, we searched there already. And we combed Cannibal Cove. (K. Rool suddenly noticed a spot on the map’s western part of the island) K. Rool: (Pointing his hook at it) How about here? Skurvy: No, no! That’s Good Pokemon Character ter...! (Skurvy suddenly stopped him and began to change his mind) Skurvy: But what if we…? (He whispers in K. Rool’s ear, if he has any, and K. Rool smiled evilly on this) K. Rool: Of course. That’s it. Good idea, Skurvy. Those native trainers know this island than we do on our own ship. (He and Skurvy began to ponder) K. Rool: I wonder.... Skurvy: Yeah…. (Then, Team Rocket and the Kremlings arrived as James placed the shaving kit tray on a nearby barrel. K. Rool and Skurvy, while still thinking of an idea, noticed them briefly) Team Rocket: Good morning, Captain and Admiral! Kremlings: It’s a beautiful morning! (Suddenly, K. Rool and Skurvy got an idea that they shouted out, startling them) K. Rool: I got it! Skurvy: Yes! Perfect! What is it? (The captain and admiral turned to Team Rocket and the Kremlings) K. Rool: We’ll ask Mallow! Krusha: (Confused) Wait, Mallow, Captain and Admiral? K. Rool: Professor Kukui’s daughter. Skurvy: She’ll know where Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS are hiding. (Team Rocket and the Kremlings, except Klump, however were unsure of this) Klump: Excellent idea, sirs! Meowth: But what makes you think she’ll talk? Krusha: If I recall correctecally, she's Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ friend. K. Rool: Well, a little persuasion can help. Skurvy: Now, what torture shall we think of? Kutlass: Boiling in oil-a? Skurvy: Nah, too hot. Klump: How about keelhauling? K. Rool: No! We’re not injuring her! Jessie: I know of a lady-like torture! K. Rool: (Sarcastically) Why am I not surprised? Jessie: How about marooning? Skurvy: No! K. Rool: That’s stupid. (They suddenly got an idea) Skurvy: I know! We’ll try marooning her! K. Rool: My sentiments, exactly! (Jessie groans while slapping her hand on her forehead in annoyance, for it was her idea. Suddenly, they heard a voice singing badly. They looked up and saw near the crow’s nest Quackerjack singing badly while playing on his accordion. Next to him, Negaduck is covering his ears with his hat to block out the horrible singing) Quakcerjack: Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life You’ll find adventure and sport But late every minute For all that is in it (Even K. Rool and Skurvy were annoyed by the bad singing. Team Rocket and the Kremlings on the other hand just ignored his bad singing. Negaduck gestured K. Rool and Skurvy to make Quackerjack stop) Quackerjack: The life of a pirate Is shoooooooort Oh, the liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.... (Getting Negaduck’s gestures, K. Rool and Skurvy pulled their gun and hand cannon out respectively and they both shoot the accordion out of Quackerjack’s hands, making it fall into the water, splashing Meowth in the process) Meowth: (Through gritted teeth) I hate getting wet! (Quackerjack shouted down to K. Rool and Skurvy in anger) Quackerjack: Hey! What’s the big idea?! I was just singing a song here! I was just almost done when you shot at me! K. Rool: Well, next time, sing better! Skurvy: And deal with it! (Angrily, Quackerjack, while climbing down with Negaduck, climbed down to the other side of the ship as well while they talked) Quackerjack: I don’t understand why they didn’t just shout at me not to annoy them instead of shooting my accordion. Negaduck: I told you they never liked you singing badly on the accordion! Quackerjack: (Sarcastically) Well, excuse me for trying my accordion! (During their conversation, Team Rocket rolled their eyes in annoyance secretly while stifling a laugh, for they knew their arguments and conversations can be annoying. After they were gone, K. Rool and Skurvy puts their gun and hand cannon away and changed the subject) Skurvy: Now, where were we? K. Rool: Before we were interrupted…. Klump: Wow, Captain K. Rool and Admiral Skurvy, sirs. Kutlass: Shooting the accordion out-a of Quackerjack’s hands in the middle of his cadenza? James: (Laughs) That ain’t good form, you know. (Jessie and Meowth got shocked on what James said and tried to shush him, but it was too late. K. Rool and Skurvy heard him and turned to them calmly at first) K. Rool: Good form, James? Skurvy: You don’t say? (They got angry and K. Rool knocked the desk over) K. Rool and Skurvy: Blast good form! (K. Rool waves his hook in front of Team Rocket and the Kremlings angrily while Skurvy went up to them angrily, showing four old teeth mark scratches on his left arm) K. Rool: Did Ketchum and NiGHTS show good form when he did this to us?! Skurvy: AND IT HURT, TOO!! (James tried to calm them down in an apologetic way) James: Aw, Captain, Admiral. (Giggles) Ash and NiGHTS cutting the captain’s hand off and getting the admiral’s arm injured were only a couple of childish pranks. Krusha: In fact, they did to save his Pikachu from you. Klump: (Stomping on Krusha's foot) Don’t make it worse! K. Rool: Yeah, well, he then threw my hand to that shark Pokemon named Sharpedo! Skurvy: And after he ate it, one chomp from his chewing scarred my arm, due to that brat and his Nightmaren friend kicking me down to him, and bit our pet, Devidramon! K. Rool: And ever since then, that accursed beast, not to be confused with Devidramon, liked the taste of me, Skurvy, and our pet so well, he’s been following us, licking his chops for the rest of me and Skurvy mostly. (As he and Skurvy ranted about this, K. Rool and Skurvy took off their cape and hat respectively and walked around while he and Skurvy calmed down. Klump and Krusha tried to seat them in two chairs and cover them with blankets, but they kept missing. Finally, when K. Rool and Skurvy finished, Klump and Krusha seated K. Rool and Skurvy in their chairs and covered them in the blankets) Krusha: And he would’ve had you, the Admiral, and Devidramon by now, Captain. Klump: If he hadn’t swallowed the alarm clock. Meowth: But when he is now near, he’ll warn you immediately with his tick-tock, tick-tocking. (As he said “Tick-tock, tick-tocking” while Krusha starting to prepare the shaving kit, the sound of ticking is heard nearby. Team Rocket and the Kremlings got surprised that he is coming now on cue, while K. Rool and Skurvy got fearful looks on their faces. Then, from beneath the water, near the ship, emerged a big red shark-like Water/Dark type Pokemon covered with tiny, sharp denticles. It has a large mouth filled with triangular, sharp teeth. Its eyes are a deep red color and glow in the dark. It has two gill slits situated directly behind each eye. It is mostly dark blue with a white underbelly. There is a yellow star-shaped marking on its snout, and another star marking on its rear. It has a tall dorsal fin with two notches cut into it, with a pelvic fin directly opposite it. Its two pectoral fins are arranged so that they resemble the fins on the back of a torpedo. It was looking up at K. Rool and Skurvy. That is Sharpedo, the said Pokemon that is after K. Rool, Skurvy, and Devidramon because of their delicious tastes, but mostly for K. Rool and Skurvy. As the captain and admiral shook in fear, the Sharpedo licked his lips hungrily while drooling) K. Rool: Guys.... Skurvy: GUYS!!!! (They jumped off their chairs and cowered behind Team Rocket and the Kremlings) Jessie: Hey! Skurvy: Save us! Don’t let him get us! K. Rool: Go! Do something, now! We beg of you! (Team Rocket and the Kremlings went up the railing and scolded the Sharpedo) Jessie: Now listen up, you! You should be ashamed of yourself! Green Kroc: Yeah! Meowth: Who do you think you are scaring our captain and admiral? Klump: There’ll be no handouts today! Kutlass: Yeah, beat it-a! Krusha: Please? (The Sharpedo then begged like a dog. Team Rocket and the Kremlings then shouted things like “Shoo now!” or “Go away!” and finally “Get out of here!” and the Sharpedo glared at them and swam away. Cowering behind their chairs, K. Rool and Skurvy took a peek) K. Rool and Skurvy: Is he gone? Klump: Yes, sirs. All clear. Krusha: Nothing to worry about. (K. Rool and Skurvy comes out of hiding, but is still shaking in fear) K. Rool: But guys, Skurvy and I can’t stand it anymore! We can’t! (Krusha calmed them down as he seated them in the chair again and covered them in the blankets again) Krusha: Now, relax, Captain and Admiral. What you need is a shave. (Krusha then wrapped two towels around K. Rool and Skurvy’s heads) Krusha: A nice clean shave. (As K. Rool and Skurvy calmed down underneath the towels, they fell asleep) Jessie: You're seriously gonna shave them? (Krusha then started singing) Krusha: Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life A-sailin’ over the sea Give me a career As a.... (At the same time Krusha was singing, two seagulls were flying by, when they noticed K. Rool and Skurvy’s towel-wrapped heads, and thinking they're nests, they laid on each of them. After they landed on the towel, Krusha stopped singing when Klump spoke up upon noticing the seagulls along with the others) Klump: Uh, Krusha? Krusha: (To Klump) Not now. (To K. Rool and Skurvy) Captain and Admiral, we just can’t help but notice, you’re both not your usual jolly selves lately. (He then covered the two seagull’s butts and tails with shaving cream, thinking they're K. Rool and Skurvy’s shadowed faces. Klump tried to explain what’s going on) Klump: Krusha, you’re actually…. Krusha: Not now. (Krusha then took a shaver and started singing) Krusha: Give me a career As a buccaneer.... (As he prepared the shaver, Krusha suddenly remembered what the crew forcefully asked him, Team Rocket, and the Kremlings, to do about leaving Neverland, stopped singing and spoke up) Krusha: And the crew’s getting really impatient, Captain and Admiral. Meowth: That is, what’s left of them. (Krusha then shaved the two seagull’s butts and tails clean of their feathers. Annoyed by Krusha’s idiotic method of shaving the seagulls instead of K. Rool and Skurvy’s shadowed faces, Klump tried to speak up again) Klump: Krusha, you’re shaving the…! Krusha: (Getting angry and annoyed) Not now! (He calmed down and spoke to K. Rool and Skurvy again) Krusha: So why don’t we just sail away? Leave Neverland and forget Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS? (Krusha then rubbed aftershave on his hands and patted the two seagulls’ butts with it. After he was done, the seagulls bolted awake and after seeing their naked butts and tails, flew away, squawking in embarrassment) Krusha: Oh, come on, Captain and Admiral. Don’t cry. We’ll be more happier after that. Kutlass: Not to mention a whole lot-a healthier. (Krusha then puts some shaving powder on his hands and begins to pat his hands in the air while he is about to sing) Klump: KRUSHA!!!! Krusha: WHAT?! (Krusha noticed the seagulls are gone) Krusha: Captain, Admiral?! Oh my gosh! I never shaved them this close before! Klump: Well, if you had payed attention.... Krusha: Look around for their heads! (After Klump shrugged in annoyance, he crawled on the floor, searching for the heads. His back then picked up the chairs he passed by and the rocking made the towels fall off of K. Rool and Skurvy’s heads. They woke up suddenly and after looking around in confusion, they noticed Klump, searching around, and got annoyed and angry) K. Rool: Get up, you idiot! (Klump bolted to his feet, knocking K. Rool, Skurvy, and the chairs aside. Team Rocket and the Kremlings noticed and they got shocked) Klump: (Saluting) Aye-aye, sir! (He and the others heard the chairs crash down on the deck and noticed K. Rool, Skurvy, and the chairs landed on the other side where the other crew members are. They got confused at first, but they became curious on what happened when Team Rocket and the Kremlings arrived down there, shouting in concern for their captain and admiral) Jenner: What’s going on? Flynn: And why did the captain and admiral fall down and go boom? Ratigan: We told you to tell them about us leaving now! (Krusha went up to a dizzy K. Rool and Skurvy, thinking he found their heads) Krusha: They’re fine! Good as new! (Krusha grabbed K. Rool and Skurvy’s faces when the captain and admiral snapped out of their dizzyness, got up, took the blankets off and they grabbed Krusha, making the crew shocked) K. Rool: You lunkhead! Skurvy: Idiot! (K. Rool and Skurvy were about to punch him when the crew screamed out at him to stop) Ernesto: Relax, Captain and Admiral! (K. Rool and Skurvy stopped and got confused) K. Rool and Skurvy: What? (They drop Krusha) Skurvy: Just what’s going on here? Rourke: Let’s just say we want to leave Neverland! (K. Rool and Skurvy got confused) K. Rool and Skurvy: What? Ratigan: You heard him! Meowth: The crew is edgy because we want to leave and go back to being pirates. Scroop: They have a point. (Among the crew, a human 29 year old man that resembles a hippie, is drinking a lot of alcoholic beer in his mug. He has tan skin, long sandy blonde hair, a single light grayish-blue eye, and wearing a white tanktop, a black sleeveless, buttonless vest, a black long-sleeved jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a navy blue and gray checked kerchief on his right wrist, a navy blue and gray checked necktie, black pants, black fingerless gloves, a black bandanna tied around his head, a yellow belt with a sienna buckle, a black stringed necklace with a tricolored pendant, a Band-Aid on his left cheek, black shoes, a yellow hair clip, and a black eyepatch over his blind right eye. He is Slippery Sam, the alcoholic drunk member of the crew. As this happened, the crew shouted their agreement with Scroop. K. Rool and Skurvy then got sarcastic) K. Rool: (Sarcastically) Very well. If that’s your decision. Skurvy: (Sarcastically) If that’s what you want. (Klump hands K. Rool and Skurvy their cape and hat and K. Rool accepted the cape and puts it on while Skurvy accepted and puts his hat back on) K. Rool and Skurvy: Not happening yet! (The crew groaned in anger) K. Rool: What’s wrong with you?! (The crew quieted down. K. Rool then calmed down and with Skurvy, spoke up in a positive way) K. Rool: If you help us kill Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, we shall reward you with treasure. Skurvy: But all you have to do is do what we say. Merlock: (Skeptically) Really? K. Rool and Skurvy: Really. Jenner: Let’s just sail away for all I care. K. Rool: Really? Skurvy: Let’s just say we have a plan. Crew except Slippery Sam: (Confused) A plan? Jessie: Me and the others were told of this plan. James, Meowth, and Kremlings: (Agreeing) Yeah. Kutlass: Tell them. K. Rool: Skurvy and I plan to kidnap Mallow of the Good Pokemon Characters and persuade her into telling us where Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ hideout is. (The crew is now starting to become convinced by the plan) Skurvy: And when we find out, we’ll maroon her, find those two bratty boys and their electric (Winks at Ratigan) R-A-T, and kill them and their friends. K. Rool and Skurvy: And as we promise, we’ll leave Neverland for good! (The crew cheered. After K. Rool threw his cape in the air, he and Skurvy then started singing) K. Rool: From the brains That brought you The Cannibal Cove Caper Skurvy: The heads that made headlines Throughout all of Neverland newspapers K. Rool: And wondrous things like The Mermaid Lagoon job That cunning display That made Neverlanders sob Skurvy: Now comes the real tour de force K. Rool: Tricky and wicked of course (Slippery Sam took another beer bottle and while refilling repeatedly, drank it all up from his mug) K. Rool and Skurvy: Our earlier crimes Were fine for our times But now we’re at it again An even grimmer plot Has been simmering In our great criminal brains Crew: Even meaner You mean it Worse than the widows and orphans You drowned You’re the best of the worst around Oh K. Rool Oh Skurvy The rest fall behind To K. Rool To Skurvy Neverland’s greatest criminal minds (Then K. Rool played on a harp with Skurvy standing next to him) K. Rool: Thank you, thank you. But it hasn’t all been champagne and caviar. Skurvy: Aye. We’ve had our share of adversity. K. Rool: Thanks to those miserable second-rate brats and Pokemon, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS! (They leered at the pictures of Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS on the wall, covered with darts) Crew: Boo! K. Rool: (Fake sobbing) For years, those insufferable brats and Pokemon have interfered with our plans. And we haven’t had a moment’s piece of mind. Crew: Aw…. (Slippery Sam then briefly sobbed uncontrollably a little) Skurvy: But all of that’s in the past! K. Rool: This time, nothing, not even Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, can stop us! K. Rool and Skurvy: All will bow down before us! Crew: Oh K. Rool Oh Skurvy You’re tops and that’s that To K. Rool To Skurvy (Then all of a sudden, Slippery Sam finally sang out loud drunkenly) Slippery Sam: (Drunkenly) To both the Royal and Sea Crocfishes (He hiccups. Suddenly, K. Rool and Skurvy spits their wine they were drinking in horror on what Slippery Sam said. Even the crew was shocked) Hare: Uh-oh. His loss. (K. Rool and Skurvy then turned to Slippery Sam in anger and got up to him) Skurvy: What was that you said?! (Slippery Sam hiccups again) K. Rool: What did you call us?! (The pirates tried to stand up for Slippery Sam) Negaduck: He didn’t mean it, Admiral Skurvy and Captain K. Rool! Megavolt: It was just the slip of his tongue indeed. (Ignoring them, K. Rool savagely grabs Slippery Sam by the neck rim of his shirt while he and Skurvy yelled at him) K. Rool: I AM NOT ''A ROYAL CROCFISH!! Skurvy: AND I’M ESPECIALLY ''NOT A SEA CROCFISH!! Dijon: Course you’re not! (To the pirates) Right? (The crew agreed) Rasputin: You’re great lizards. Megavolt: Yeah. Great lizards! K. Rool and Skurvy: Silence! (Skurvy sets up the plank and K. Rool hangs Slippery Sam on the edge by his back neck rim as the crew watched) K. Rool: Oh, my dear Slippery Sam. I’m afraid you have gone and upset us. (Skurvy pulls a bell out with an evil smirk) Skurvy: You know what happens when someone upsets me or K. Rool, right? (The crew got shocked on this, for they knew what would happen to unfortunate crew members like Slippery Sam. Skurvy rang the bell and a giant black winged Dark Dragon Digimon with four red eyes slowly emerged from the water, ready to grab Slippery Sam and eat him. It is known and feared as the "Many-eyed Demon," Devidramon) Slippery Sam: (Drunkenly) Oh K. Rool Oh Skurvy You’re tops and that’s that (He hiccups) Slippery Sam: (Drunkenly) Oh, dear. (He resumed singing as Devidramon picked him up over his mouth as the crew looked on in horror with the bumbling members covering their eyes and K. Rool and Skurvy whistled calmly) Slippery Sam: (Drunkenly) To K. Rool To Skurvy To K. Rool To Skurvy Neverland’s greateeeeeest…. (Then with a gulp off-screen, Devidramon ate Slippery Sam and licked his lips. The crew calmed down and looked shocked still as K. Rool and Skurvy petted Hades’ pet) (Imagine the bumbling crew members giving the shocked expression Spongebob and Patrick made after their Krabby Patty Car got eaten by the frogfish and then the frogfish getting eaten by the giant eel from “The Spongebob Squarepants Movie”)) K. Rool: (Baby talk) Oh, Devidramon, my precious, my baby. Did Daddy and Uncle Skurvy’s sweet Digimon enjoy his tasty treat? (Devidramon replied with a burp and left. K. Rool and Skurvy then puts the plank away and went over to the front of the mast again and spoke to their crew) K. Rool: We expect there will be no interruptions. Skurvy: Now, as we were singing.... (He motioned the bell briefly and the crew snapped out of their shocked looks and resumed their song with their captain and admiral) Crew: Even louder We’ll shout it No one can doubt What we know you can do You’re more evil than even you (Silas suddenly stopped singing and dancing upon noticing something in the sky and went up to the crow’s nest) Crew: Oh K. Rool Oh Skurvy You’re one of a kind To K. Rool To Skurvy Neverland’s greatest criminal miiiiiiinds (As the song concludes, Silas suddenly shouted and got K. Rool, Skurvy, and the crew’s attention) Silas: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, ahoy! (Hearing him, K. Rool, Skurvy, and the crew got surprised) K. Rool: What?! Fire away! Silas: Three points off the starboard bow! (K. Rool and Skurvy pull their telescopes out and looked to see Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta flying towards Neverland from afar, and they have Therru, Serena, Iris, Axew, Will, Chip, Helen, Tommy, the Winx Club, Yoshi, and Poochy flying next to them) Skurvy: My gosh, it is Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS! K. Rool: Heading this way with some more bratty kids and two little creatures. (He and Skurvy turned to their crew) K. Rool and Skurvy: Alright, my hearty crew! Look alive! (The crew scattered into their battle positions. K. Rool and Skurvy turned to Team Rocket and the Kremlings in excitement) K. Rool: We got them this time, guys! Krusha: Indeed! (K. Rool and Skurvy turned to Drake and Raz as they prepared a huge cannon) K. Rool and Skurvy: Man the Long Tom! (They turned to Team Rocket and the Kremlings again) K. Rool: We’ve waited years for this! Klump: That’s not counting the holidays, either, sirs. Krusha: Such as Christmas? (K. Rool and Skurvy turned to Drake and Raz again) K. Rool and Skurvy: Double the powder and shorten the fuse! Team Rocket and Kremlings: Double the powder and shorten the fuse! (K. Rool and Skurvy looked through their telescopes again to see Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta up on a faraway cloud with their new friends, showing them Neverland) Skurvy: What a sight! We’ll pot them like sitting ducks! K. Rool: Indeed. (They call out to the crew) K. Rool and Skurvy: Alright! Range 42! Klump: Range 42! K. Rool and Skurvy: Elevation 65! Klump: Elevation 65! Skurvy: (To Klump) Stop repeating. (He resumed his commands with K. Rool) K. Rool and Skurvy: Three degrees west! Klump: Three degrees west! Meowth: (Through gritted teeth) They said "Stop repeating!" K. Rool and Skurvy: (Ignoring them) Steady now! Steeeeaaadddyyyyyy!! (Noticing that they are now ready to fire the cannon, Team Rocket and the Kremlings covered their ears, knowing how loud the cannon is) Coming up: Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and their friends meet the Lost Digimon Partners and after Satsuki tried to kill Therru, Serena, and Iris, she’ll face the consequences. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies